Sebastian, Sebastian
by Zaran Heart
Summary: Kurt et Blaine se disputent à nouveau à cause de Sebastian. OS court.


Je n'aime pas Klaine, je dois l'avouer... Mais je ne sais pas, j'ai voulu écrire à leur propos, donc, j'ai écrit. C'est un simple OS, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même :).

* * *

><p>-<strong> J'en ai assez, Blaine !<strong>

Kurt passa la paume de sa main sur ses yeux rouges des larmes qu'il versait depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes. C'était encore une dispute. Ils en avaient tellement depuis que Blaine était allé voir ses anciens camarades à Dalton. Evidemment, Kurt aurait voulu venir avec lui, puisqu'ils étaient devenus ses propres amis, mais ce n'était pas pour eux qu'il pleurait. C'était pour _lui_. Lui et son sourire sarcastique. Lui et ses sous-entendus salaces. Lui et ses tentatives de lui voler son petit-ami. Et Blaine ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Mais pourquoi ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il essayait de lui voler son âme-sœur ? Kurt aimait Blaine plus que tout. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, jamais il n'avait aimé comme il l'avait aimé. Même Finn n'existait plus. Son cœur n'appartenait qu'à lui, à lui et à ses yeux, à lui et à sa voix, à lui et à personne d'autre. Mais… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haïr Blaine dans certains moments. Comme ceux-ci. Il le regardait, et il cherchait du réconfort, quelque chose ressemblant à de la dureté, de la résolution, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était de la tristesse à cause de son état.

**- Kurt, ne pleure pas…**

**- Si, je pleure ! Je pleure si j'en ai envie ! J'en ai assez de devoir me battre pour te garder ! Tu ne comprends pas le petit jeu de Sebastian ? Tu crois qu'il est gentil simplement parce qu'il t'aime bien ! Il veut te voler à moi !**

**- Arrête, Kurt, tu ne sais pas ce que-**

La claque retentit à travers la chambre de Kurt, alors que Blaine était assis sur son lit, son petit ami debout, la main encore en l'air après l'avoir giflé. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la force qu'il avait mise dans cette claque, mais il remarqua que la joue de Blaine devint rapidement rouge, contrastant avec son teint pâle. Le visage tourné vers le sol, le jeune homme tourna machinalement la tête vers Kurt, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait baffé. Il pensait juste faire ce que chaque petit ami était sensé faire : réconforter sa moitié. Kurt n'attendait peut-être pas ça. Et dans ses grands yeux bleus, il lut non seulement de la peur, de la tristesse, de la colère, mais aussi un manque complet de repères. Blaine tenta de dire quelques mots, mais mis à part des bribes, des lettres mourant sur le bout de sa langue, il ne put s'exprimer.

Réprimant un sanglot, Kurt s'éloigna de nouveau, refaisant les cent pas, sans s'excuser. Il trouvait justifiée cette claque. Mais à la fois il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Blaine. Ils s'aimaient. Il n'y avait absolument aucun doute là-dessus. D'un air nerveux, et reprenant une respiration tremblante, Kurt replaça son gilet, essayant de se retenir de tout casser dans sa chambre. Il savait que s'il faisait trop de bruit, Finn viendrait et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait éviter.

**- Je ne peux pas tout faire pour nous, Blaine ! Je… Je ne suis pas fou ! David, lorsqu'on s'est vu au bar, me l'a dit ! Sebastian te veut ! Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? Est-ce que je dois simplement attendre que tu fasses un choix ? Ce garçon est un démon !**

La voix de Kurt se brisa une fois de plus, alors qu'il plaçait ses mains sur son visage. Et Blaine ne bougeait pas. Il le regardait juste pleurer. Non pas qu'il fut insensible à sa réaction, mais la peur et l'incompréhension l'empêchaient d'agir. Il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé avec Sebastian depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. A quel point il était obnubilé par lui, par sa confiance… Et cela le terrorisait d'admettre qu'il n'était pas insensible à ce charme. Mais de l'autre côté, il y avait Kurt. Kurt, qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Dont la simple vue lui donnait le sourire. Dont les yeux disaient plus que mille pages d'un livre ne pourraient jamais exprimer. Il ne pouvait pas lui-même mettre en mot tout ce qu'il ressentait. C'était comme un flot constant de mots d'amour, sans limite. Alors oui, il avait aimé, et peut-être qu'il aimerait encore. Mais il savait que Kurt serait le plus grand amour de sa vie. Et il ne voulait pas le perdre ! Blaine se leva doucement du lit, sa joue le piquant encore légèrement. Il tenta de s'approcher de Kurt qui le regarda comme une bête craignant de se faire battre par un maître violent. Cette vision déchira le cœur de Blaine. Il resta à une certaine distance du garçon, le regard triste posé sur son visage de porcelaine.

**- Est-ce que je t'effraie, Kurt ?**

**- Ce qui m'effraie, c'est de te perdre.**

**- Tu ne me perdras pas. Personne ne nous séparera.**

Kurt passa à côté de Blaine, soupirant d'un air encore plus abattu, comme s'il ne semblait pas vouloir simplement arrêter la dispute en lui tombant dans les bras. Il regarda par la fenêtre, des enfants jouant dehors, dans la rue. Il en rêvait… Il rêvait d'une vie parfaite, dans un endroit parfait, avec l'homme le plus parfait au monde pour former un couple parfait. Il voulait partir à New York, aller à NYADA, épouser Blaine, habiter dans une belle maison, avoir des enfants qui les appelleraient tous deux « papa » et vivre comme ça toute sa vie. Malgré sa jeunesse, malgré tout le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre, il avait déjà tout planifié jusqu'à ses trente ans. Voire plus. Et il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans Blaine. Mais combien de fois, il hésitait, il se disait que la vie ne le lui permettrait pas. Il avait vécu tant de mauvaises choses, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être heureux, une bonne fois pour toute, avec lui ? C'était la personne la plus gentille au monde ! Et l'homme de sa vie, il en était sûr…

Se retournant un instant, il regarda son visage avant de se mordiller l'ongle du pouce, l'air nerveux.

**- J'ai tellement peur de tout ce qui pourrait arriver, Blaine.**

**- J'ai peur aussi, Kurt. Mais tu sais ce qui me fait tenir ? Toi. Tu crois que je n'ai pas peur qu'un gars mieux que moi te fasse tourner la tête et te vole à moi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas les mêmes espérances que toi ?**

**- Blaine, je te fais confiance… C'est juste que… Comment est-ce que je suis sensé être totalement rassuré quand je sais qu'un type comme Sebastian te veut ?**

**- Parce que je ne l'aime pas. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime, Kurt.**

Prenant une longue inspiration à cette déclaration, Kurt respira avant d'avancer lentement vers son lit pour s'y assoir. Il ne regarda plus Blaine qui pourtant vint se poser contre lui, prenant ses épaules entre ses mains. Il voyait la détresse de sa moitié et pour y répondre, il colla sa tête à la sienne, frottant leurs fronts avec douceur et amour. Sa main descendit sur les hanches de Kurt, le forçant à s'allonger sur le lit, alors qu'ils étaient dos contre ventre. Se collant tout contre lui, Blaine glissa son visage dans le cou de Kurt pour y déposer un baiser. Puis il lui dit qu'il l'aimait. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, sentant les frissons de son homme à chacun de ses gestes. Il finit par le retourner, le regardant dans les yeux, alors que Kurt était encore triste et inquiet.

**- J'ai peur de Sebastian.**

**- Je ne le reverrai plus, promis.**

**- Mais je ne veux pas te priver de faire ce que tu veux.**

**- Ce que je veux, c'est que tu te sentes en sécurité avec moi, qu'importe ce que cela coûte. Et si pour ça, je dois arrêter de voir les Warblers, je le ferai. Pour toi. Parce que je t'aime.**

Et il l'embrassa. D'abord, le corps de Kurt ne réagit pas, puis il enlaça le cou de Blaine, avec une force qu'il ne devait qu'à l'amour et à cette sensation incroyable qu'était la confiance et l'abandon de soi à la personne que l'on aime. Il sentit le parfum de Blaine, son souffle et le cœur qui battait sous sa poitrine. Il sentait cet amour comme une vague s'écrasant sur lui. Mais pas une vague de violence, c'était de la douceur à l'état brut, et il ne put que s'en réjouir. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, comme avec toute la tristesse du monde, et ils se regardèrent d'abord sans exprimer une quelconque émotion, avant de rire doucement, malgré les pleurs de la seconde précédente. Kurt releva doucement la tête et embrassa par milles fois la joue de Blaine qui soupira de plaisir, fermant les yeux à sentir d'aussi douces lèvres sur son visage, rêvant de les avoir dans le cou, sur le torse et partout sur son corps.

**- Tu as les meilleures lèvres du monde, Kurt…**

**- Peut-être… Mais tu n'iras pas t'en plaindre, si ?**

Ils rirent tout doucement, tandis que l'humeur taquine de Kurt l'entraîna dans des baisers remontant vers l'oreille de Blaine, commençant à la mordiller, provoquant chez le jeune homme un nouveau rire un peu plus nerveux. Il savait qu'il aimait ça.

**- Kurt… Honnêtement, maintenant ?**

**- C'est comme tu veux…**

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau avant de s'embrasser, Kurt au-dessus de Blaine, alors qu'ils commençaient à sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser puissant et tendre. Mais ce fut sans compter la voix de Finn qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

**- Hey les gars, y'a de- Oh, mince… Euh… Y'a de la pizza en bas… Si vous en voulez…**

Lorsque Finn avait commencé à parler, les deux garçons avaient sursauté et s'étaient séparés, comme si c'était interdit. Ils savaient que Finn n'aimait pas les voir comme ça, ça le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était un hétéro et tout ça… Son père lui avait dit mille fois que cela les gênait, parce qu'il s'agissait presque d'une insulte pour eux, mais qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre mal, que ça ne le gênait pas, du moment que ce n'était pas devant ses yeux. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Finn referma la porte, le rouge aux joues avant de laisser les deux garçons, toujours l'air surpris, seuls. Ils se regardèrent puis sourirent avant de s'embrasser furtivement, se levant.

**- Blaine, je veux juste que tu saches que…**

**- Tu m'aimes ?**

**- Oui, ça, d'accord, mais je veux que tu saches que tu as intérêt à me rester fidèle. Ca vaut mieux pour ma carrière. Je ne peux pas être une star qui porte les cornes, Eva Longoria y a eu le droit, ça fait de la mauvaise pub.**

**- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, et puis je suis sûr que même les cornes t'iraient.**

Sûrement parce qu'il parlait en connaissance de cause, Blaine n'osait pas avouer à Kurt qu'il les lui faisait déjà porter. Sebastian avait du charme, oui. Trop pour qu'il sache y résister. Trop pour l'empêcher de mentir. Trop pour qu'il soit fidèle à Kurt. Et le mieux qu'il avait à faire, c'était de se taire, et de suivre son petit ami, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Une phrase résonnait toujours dans sa tête, pourtant :

**« Ce qu'il ignore ne peut pas lui faire de tort ».**


End file.
